Because of Riddle?
by kokorocchi
Summary: "Aku? Takut? kau bercanda? Baiklah bacakan riddle nya." Warning : bxb, J-hope x uke!Jimin, Judul gak sesuai sama isi, abal, dll


**BTS bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama /?**

**Warning:**

**OOC (maybe), typo(s), abal, garing, gaje, bxb**

**don't like don't read**

Malam ini bangtan tidak memiliki jadwal apapun –free. Semua member menghabiskan malam ini untuk beristirahat. Leader kita –Namjoon- sedang berada di ruang tengah. Menemani maknae dan Taehyung menonton televisi. Sementara itu, Suga dan Jin sedang berada di dapur, membuat resep baru yang, ah entahlah, jangan bahas eksperimen mereka. Hoseok dan Jimin? Mereka sedang berada di kamar.

Jangan bayangkan adegan panas. Tolong. Aku takut kau kecewa. Ok lupakan.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur. Jimin terus memandangi laptopnya. Sementara Hoseok tak kalah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hening. Hanya ada suara keyboard yang sesekali ditekan.

"Hyung." Jimin membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan." Hoseok menyenyit heran. Tak biasanya prince of cute and charm ini bosan dengan benda bercahaya didepannya itu.

"Apa kau tahu cara menghilangkan bosan, hyung?" lanjutnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bosan dengan benda itu."

"Entahlah hyung. Aku dalam mood yang tidak baik." Jawab Jimin.

"Kau sedang kedatangan tamu,eh?" Hoseok menjawabnya dengan bercanda.

"Tamu?"

"Tamu tiap bulan." Hoseok menaik turunkan alisnya. Sayang sekali, tak lama kemudian sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di muka tampannya.

"Kau pikir aku yeojja?"

"Kau bukan yeojja, tapi lebih manis dari yeojja." Kalimat itu sukses membuat pipi Jimin memerah.

"Yah! Aku tampan hyung. Ingat itu." Kata Jimin sambil memalingkan muka. Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Kau menang kali ini, tampan." Pria yang lebih tua itu sengaja menekankan kata tampan di akhir kalimatnya.

Suasana diantara mereka kembali sepi. Hoseok kembali fokus dengan handphone nya dan Jimin kembali berkutat dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

Tiba – tiba, sebuah ide jahil melintas di otak Hoseok.

"Hei, kau tadi bilang sedang bosan, kan?" tanyanya.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Bagaimana jika kita menebak riddle?" Tanya pria yang sering di panggil J-hope itu.

"Riddle? Aku sedang bosan hyung, bukan sedang ingin mengasah otak. Terlalu sulit." Kata Jimin.

"Ayolah, ini hanya riddle urban legend, sayang." Jimin merona. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih 3 bulan yang lalu, Hoseok jarang sekali memanggilnya sayang. Apalagi memujinya. Jika ditanya, maka Hoseok akan berkata _'aku tidak perlu memuji Jimin dengan kata – kata manis, toh dia sudah manis,'_ atau '_perhatianku ke Jimin bukan melalu kata – kata, aku lebih suka perbuatan nyata._' Manis sekali memang.

"Atau kau takut, eh?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku? Takut? kau bercanda? Baiklah bacakan riddle nya."

**.**

**.**

Setelah membaca (dan menebak riddle) mereka segera bersiap untuk tidur, karena besok mereka mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Mereka tak ingin kelelahan –juga tak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Namjoon karena bangun kesiangan-.

Hoseok segera mematikan ponselnya. Ia begitu mengantuk sekarang. Sehingga dalam waktu singkat, ia pun tertidur. Namun, berbeda dengan Jimin.

"H-hyung, kau masih bangun kan?" tanya Jimin sambil menggoyang – goyangkan badan Hoseok.

"Hmh.." Hoseok menggumam. Tanda ia sudah tidak sadar.

"Hyung ayolah." Jimin menyalakan lampu kamar. Hoseok menyenyit.

"Jimin-ah, matikan lampunya." Gumam Hoseok.

"Tidak mau." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Uh, imut sekali, andai kau melihatnya Tuan Jung.

"Hyung.." Jimin terus menggoyangkan badan Hoseok.

".."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Hoseok, Jimin mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Hiks... hyungie.. hiks.. hyung bangun.." dan _gotcha_! Cara itu benar – benar ampuh. Hoseok membuka matanya.

"Stt, uljima Jimin-ah." Kata Hoseok sambil mengelus pundak Jimin.

"Hiks.. hyungie.." Beginilah Jimin keetika merajuk dengan Hoseok. Ia akan merengek dan memeluk Hoseok semalaman.

"Stt, uljima. Ada hyung disini."

"Hyung, Jimin takut." Kata Jimin sambil menempatkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Hoseok.

"Takut kenapa eoh?"

"Jimin takut kalau ada hantu, seperti yang di riddle tadi." Kata Jimin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Benar – benar manja.

Sementara itu, hoseok terkekeh pelan. "Itu hanya cerita, sayang. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang tidak takut." Jawabnya sambil mengelus surai lembut Jimin.

"Siapa yang tahu kalau ceritanya seram." Jimin melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Kalau benar terjadi bagaimana hyung?" lanjutnya.

"Ayolah Jimin, berapa umur mu sekarang?" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lagipula disini ada hyung, kan?" Hoseok mengecup bibir Jimin singkat. Kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin bukan? Tentu saja wajahnya memerah.

Hoseok melihat wajah Jimin dengan intens. 'Lucu sekali. Bagaimana seorang yang selalu memamerkan abs nya diatas panggung bertingkah seimut ini,huh?' pikir Hoseok.

"Hyung akan melindungiku?" tanyanya polos.

"Sepertinya tidak—" Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jimin memukulnya.

"Yah! Hyung jahat! Aku benci hyung." Kata Jimin sambil memukul tubuh Hoseok.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara, bocah."

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bocah, Tuan Jung?" Jimin merengut kesal. Ia tidak suka dipanggil bocah.

"Kau, Nyonya Jung." Jawab Hoseok.

"Siapa yang akan menikah denganmu, eh? Aku benci padamu Jung Hoseok." Kata Jimin sambil memunggungi Hoseok. Ditariknya selimut tebal mereka sampai menutupi kepala.

"Hei, aku kan belum selesai bicara tadi." Protes Hoseok.

"..." Karena merasa tidak mendapat respon, Hoseok mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Ia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memikirkan masalahnya dengan Jimin. Mereka adalah laki – laki bukan? Matahari pagi pasti akan membuat mereka kembali akur.

"Baiklah, jangan takut, Jimin-ah. Jangan – jangan ada yang masuk ke dalam selimutmu." Kata Hoseok sebelum tidur.

"J-jangan menakutiku hyung." He~ belum tidur ternyata. Hoseok memeluk Jimin erat. Sementara itu, Jimin membalikkan badannya, menghadap hyungnya. Rasa takutnya lebih besar dari gengsinya ternyata.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan melindungimu, tapi aku akan menarik tanganmu dan berlari bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jaljayo Jimin-ah." Setelah itu, Hoseok mengecup kening Jimin. Dibalik selimutnya Jimin tersenyum.

"Jaljayo Hoseok hyung."

Benarkan? Bahkan sebelum matahari terbit, masalah mereka sudah terselesaikan.

* * *

><p>Hai~ Saya bawa ff abal lagi, hikspundung/

Riddle itu cerita yang ditebak-tebak gitu kan? hehe. sebenernya mau masukin riddle hasil browsing, tapi takutnya kalo ceritanya nggak serem.

Maaf kalau disini Jimin jadi agak gimanaa gitu. saya ngerasa dia cocok juga jadi uke.

Mind to review?


End file.
